¡Vamos a cocinar!
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil puede resultar preparar un inofensivo pastel? Además, siempre pueden brotar conversaciones muy interesantes. Harry/Hermione.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es sólo un obsequio de mi parte para quien tenga la amabilidad de pasar por aquí.**

- Te dije que era mala idea, Hermione.- dijo el muchacho de cabello oscuro y lentes, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

- No lo es. Sólo tenemos que armarnos de paciencia y seguir las instrucciones. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? – contestó la chica con algo de altanería.

- Tan difícil como que tendremos suerte si la señora Weasley no nos mata. Hasta ahora no entiendo en qué pensabas cuando te ofreciste, perdón, nos ofreciste a esto. Y sin consultármelo- contestó el chico rumiando.

- Harry, es nuestro mejor amigo. ¿No quieres hacer algo amable por él?- preguntó Hermione ceñuda.

- ¿Amable? ¿Te parece que envenenarlo es una buena manera de demostrarle cuanto lo apreciamos? Porque te recuerdo que él ya pasó por algo parecido y no lo vi muy contento.- respondió con sarcasmo Harry.

-¡No bromees con eso! No vamos a matar a nadie, ¡por Merlín! Mira, mejor déjame aquí tranquila. Yo puedo sola.- dijo la chica fastidiada.

- No te voy a dejar sola. Hicimos un trato. Dijimos que yo te ayudaría y sería el regalo de ambos. Vamos a empezar.- suspiró resignado el muchacho.

- De acuerdo. A ver. ¿Tenemos todo? Mejor lo repasamos de nuevo. – dijo la chica nerviosa.

- ¿Otra vez? Hermione, lo acabamos de hacer. Por cuarta vez. Está todo. Empecemos de una vez o no estará listo hasta navidad- se negó rotundo Harry.

- De acuerdo. Tienes razón, no falta nada. A ver… pásame la batidora.- pidió la chica con el aplomo de un cirujano pidiendo a su asistente el bisturí.

El muchacho tomó aire y se acercó a la alacena para sacar lo que le pidió su novia. No sabía en qué momento había accedido a esto. Seguro Hermione aprovechó que estaba muerto después de las clases en la Academia para convencerlo. Pero aquí estaban, preparando un pastel para el cumpleaños de Ron.

Hermione podía ser tan terca cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja. Decidió que este año debían hacer algo especial por Ron y según ella, qué mejor que algo hecho por ellos mismos. Desde luego, primero tuvo que convencer a la señora Weasley. Eso fue difícil. Todos querían a Hermione, pero no era precisamente un secreto que la cocina no era su fuerte. De modo que ella le aseguró que seguiría al pie de la letra una receta de su madre y que además, para mayor seguridad; Harry lo haría con ella.

Así que aquí estaba él, al borde del colapso, pesando ingredientes, sacando un montón de utensilios de cocina que no tenía ni idea de para qué servían, con un delantal ridículo y haciendo lo posible por calmar a Hermione que cuando se trataba de cocinar, como estaba descubriendo, hacía parecer a Voldemort como una dulce abuelita en busca de la paz mundial.

- Aquí tienes. Ya está conectada. ¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces?- preguntó por décima vez en lo que iba de la tarde, mientras la veía releer nuevamente la receta y empezar a calcular el azúcar en la taza medidora.

- Ya te dije que sí. He visto a mi madre hacerlo cientos de veces. Es sólo que a mí nunca me atrajo la cocina, eso es todo. No todas las mujeres tenemos que ser expertas, ese es un pensamiento machista. Pero eso no significa que no puedo hacerlo.- le dijo la chica segura de sí misma y algo a la defensiva.

- Espero un minuto, yo nunca he dicho que una mujer tenga que saber cocinar. Yo no lo creo. Si lo piensas, en realidad yo lo hago mucho mejor que tú y eso no supone ningún problema.- la apaciguó el muchacho con soltura.

- Tanto como mucho mejor me parece una exageración. Pero es cierto, cómo no ibas a saber cocinar con esa familia con la que te criaste. Siempre explotándote, los muy abusivos.- le dijo Hermione, acercándose al chico y dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla para volver inmediatamente a la mesa de trabajo a pesar la mantequilla.

- Me encanta cuando alguien aparte de mi insulta a los Dursley. Especialmente si ese alguien eres tú. – agradeció Harry acercándose a la chica y tomándola de los hombros para darle un apasionado beso que fue completamente correspondido.

- Mmm. No, Harry, lo siento. Ni así vas a poder persuadirme de hacer esto.- lo separó de si suavemente, pese a la resistencia del muchacho.

- Vamos, Hermione. ¿Porqué gastar tanto tiempo y energías en algo que podemos comprar en cualquier pastelería? Te juro que le compro la más grande que haya con decoración de su equipo favorito de Quidditch. – Trató de convencerla sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Es que no se trata de eso. Ron ha sido maravilloso con ambos y lo sabes. Nadie nos ha apoyado como él y será un buen gesto de nuestra parte agradecérselo así. Haciendo algo que él sabe que a ninguno nos gusta y en lo que no somos muy buenos. Esos son los regalos más apreciados.- le explicó Hermione, poniendo los ingredientes en la batidora y encendiéndola.

- Ya. Como cuando me regalaste ese suéter que tú misma tejiste para San Valentín.- masculló sonriendo el chico, aprovechando el ruido de la máquina para no ser oído. Su valentía Gryffindor no daba para tanto.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Disculpa, esta cosa hace mucho ruido.- preguntó la chica alzando la voz.

- Que te entiendo perfectamente y tienes razón. Por eso te amo.- le contestó Harry con inocencia.

- Yo también. Pero me pareció escuchar algo de un suéter. No me estarás molestando por ese que te regalé la otra vez, ¿verdad?- inquirió la chica con falsa severidad.

- ¿Suéter? Yo no dije nada de ningún suéter. A Ver…Según la receta, ahora tienes que añadir los huevos.- indicó Harry leyendo muy concentrado el papel.

- Buen amago, señor Potter. Hablaremos de eso luego. Quiebra uno por uno en ese tazón y me los vas pasando. – pidió la chica volviendo a retomar el trabajo.

- De acuerdo. Puedo hacer eso.- accedió el muchacho tomando uno de los huevos y quedándose a contemplarlo por todas partes.

- Harry, ¿Qué haces? Sólo quiébralo, no lo mires como si le fueras a hacer un retrato. Sabes que no nos sobra el tiempo.- lo reprendió Hermione.

- Es que me estaba acordando de ese huevo de dragón que tuve que coger en cuarto año. No sé porqué se me vino a la mente.-contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros y quebrando el huevo para pasarle el tazón a su novia, que añadió el contenido a la mezcla de la batidora.

- Por asociación, supongo. Pero es algo que por lo menos yo quiero olvidar. Cada vez que pienso lo que te pudo pasar, tiemblo.- confesó la castaña, sintiendo un escalofrío.

- Pero entonces lo escondías bastante bien. Si no me hubieras dado todos los ánimos que me diste, estaría muerto. Bueno, muerto no, Dumbledore no lo hubiera permitido, pero habría terminado muy mal. Medio rostizado, por lo menos.- bromeó el muchacho, tratando de animar a la chica que se veía ensimismada en sus recuerdos.

- Fue horrible. Sufrí cada segundo. Nunca había estado tan asustada en toda mi vida. – continúo hablando Hermione con la voz quebrada.

- Lo sé. Odio que sufras por mi culpa. Pero no es para tanto, piénsalo. Después de todo, salí bastante bien librado y todo gracias a ti. No te pongas así.- pidió Harry enternecido y preocupado por la reacción de la chica.

- Es que sólo de recordar eso, no puedo evitar pensar en la cantidad de veces que has arriesgado tu vida y como lo seguirás haciendo con la carrera que has escogido. Sabes que te apoyo y siempre lo haré, pero tengo miedo, Harry. Si te pasa algo, yo me muero.- dijo la chica en voz muy baja y con la cabeza agachada sobre el tazón de la batidora, mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Harry la atrajo hacia si y le levantó la cara con una mano con mucha dulzura, para con la otra secar sus lágrimas suavemente.

- Hermione, escucha, yo sé que tienes miedo y que te preocupas por mí, así como sé que siendo tan maravillosa como eres vas a apoyarme a pesar de eso. Pero tienes que entender que los tiempos que vivimos ahora son mucho más tranquilos que antes. Ya de eso nos encargamos todos nosotros. Estoy seguro de que en toda mi carrera de auror no me voy a enfrentar a nada ni remotamente cerca de todo lo peligroso contra lo que tuvimos que luchar nosotros. Así que prepárate para aguantarme durante muchos años, porque planeo vivir bastante y sólo tendría sentido si tú estás a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Harry, acariciándole el cabello y besando su frente.

- Más te vale. Y serás tú el que tendrá problemas para alejarme de ti, te lo advierto. – sonrió la chica más tranquila y haciendo un ademán de amenaza.

-¿Bromeas? Yo no tendría problemas en echarnos encima un hechizo de adherencia permanente, pero creo que podría resultar algo incómodo a la larga.- le contestó el chico en plan de confidencia.

- Luego pensaremos en eso. Ahora ya basta de todo esto. Por muy cómoda que esté abrazada a ti, tenemos trabajo pendiente. Gracias por todo lo que me has dicho. No sé cómo logras que te ame cada vez más.- le aseguró la chica, dándole un corto beso y soltándose del agarre para apagar la batidora y empezar a remover con una espátula.

- Es parte de mi encanto, claro. Lo llevo en la sangre, dicen que mi padre era todo un galán y la manzana no puede caer muy lejos del árbol, ¿verdad?- contestó ufano el muchacho, mirándose las uñas con falsa modestia.

- Bien, señor galán, me gustaría que sus admiradoras pudieran verlo con ese delantal puesto. No sé porque, pero sospecho que tu club de fans se iría a la quiebra. Ahora, si no te molesta, ¿puedes pasarme el harina?- pidió burlándose Hermione.

- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que había algo detrás de esto. No puede ser que los únicos dos delantales que tienes sean rosas. – contestó Harry, señalándola acusador con un dedo, mientras le acercaba el paquete que la chica le pidió.

-Esa es una suposición tuya. Me reservo mi derecho a defensa. – dijo la chica riendo, mientras añadía lo que había pesado a la mezcla.

- Claro. Eso es muy conveniente. Parece que en la Academia de Leyes Mágicas enseñan muy bien. Y a ti que no te gusta aprender. – murmuró el muchacho, falsamente ofendido.

- Es una excelente escuela y como sabes, yo aprovecho mi educación. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Ahora, el cacao. No entiendo la obsesión de Ron por el chocolate, sería más sencillo si fuera sólo de vainilla.-suspiró Hermione.

- Tú querías hacerlo así. De modo que no te quejes. Piensa que si se estuviera casando tendrías que armarle uno de varios pisos. ¡Qué miedo! Preferiría arreglármelas con un escuadrón de Mortífagos.- le dijo el chico simulando un estremecimiento.

- Lo mismo digo.- acordó la chica.- Ahora la leche. Una taza y tres tercios. – recitó la chica, leyendo atenta la receta.

- ¿Porqué mejor no dos? – propuso Harry.

- La repostería es una ciencia exacta. Hay que respetar las cantidades tal como dice la receta y a mi madre nunca le ha fallado.- informó Hermione.

- Te oyes como McGonagall. – se burló Harry, pero midiendo la cantidad que la chica le indicó y añadiéndola a la mezcla.

- Gracias, ese es un halago. La profesora McGonagall es una mujer admirable.-contestó su novia sacándole la lengua.

- Claro que lo es. Es fabulosa. ¿Porqué crees que nunca se ha casado?- preguntó curioso el chico.

- No tengo ni idea, Harry. Ni se lo voy a preguntar. Hay mujeres que no necesitan hacerlo para sentirse completas. Ella es una excelente profesora y mejor ser humano. Tal vez nunca lo ha querido o simplemente no se ha dado el caso, ¿quién puede saberlo? Me extraña tu pregunta.- dijo Hermione, empezando a buscar un molde para la masa.

- No es que sea chismoso, ya lo sabes. Pero me parece raro. Debió ser muy bonita de joven, es una gran bruja, ahora es la directora de Hogwarts. Es como si lo tuviera todo y a la vez le faltara lo más importante.- acotó el chico, sosteniendo el molde para que la chica pudiera vaciar la mezcla.

- Esa es tu manera de verlo. Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que si no se ha casado es sólo porque no ha querido. Dudo que le hayan faltado pretendientes. – mencionó Hermione.

- Quizá tengas razón. Parece que la entiendes muy bien ¿Y qué hay contigo?- preguntó el chico abriendo la puerta del horno para que su novia pudiera meter el molde.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó la chica distraída y algo inclinada al tiempo que revisaba que la temperatura fuera la adecuada.

- ¿Tú quieres casarte?- inquirió Harry, muy tranquilo.

Hermione se levantó tan deprisa que se dio un golpe contra la manija del horno en el proceso y empezó a quejarse al tiempo que daba vueltas por la cocina sobándose la cabeza.

- ¡Auch, eso dolió! – se quejaba la chica.

- Espera, deja que te eche un poco de agua.- pidió el chico solícito, acercándola al grifo y mojando su cabeza mientras la inspeccionaba.-No ha sido muy fuerte, ni siquiera se hinchará. ¿Por qué me estás viendo así?

- Por nada.- contestó la chica con voz agudísima, soltándose de él y yendo hacia la mesa de la cocina a recoger las cosas que habían utilizado.

- Me estás viendo como si me hubiera salido otra nariz, Hermione. Yo no diría que eso es nada. ¿Acaso dije algo malo?- preguntó el chico preocupado.

- No pasa nada, Harry. Ya te lo dije. Ojalá que este temporizador funcione. Me da terror que se nos pase el tiempo y se queme.- contestó la chica, dándole vueltas al aparato entre las manos.

- No creo que pase eso. Estaremos atentos. Ahora, hazme el favor de soltar eso y dejarlo en la mesa. Sonará cuando tenga que hacerlo. Hermione…- insistió Harry.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Allí está. – accedió la muchacha dirigiéndose al fregadero para lavar los utensilios.

- Deja eso. Lo haremos juntos luego. O lo haré yo, pero esta vez con magia. Quedamos en no utilizarla, pero eso sólo aplicaba al pastel, ¿cierto?- preguntó Harry, tomándola del hombro y llevándola haciendo un poco de fuerza hacia un taburete que estaba cerca de la cocina.

- No es necesario. No me toma ni cinco minutos.- indicó la chica, haciendo esfuerzos por pararse sin éxito.

- Ya has trabajado bastante por hoy. Y cuando salga del horno aún hará falta bañarlo o como sea que se diga. – insistió Harry, sin quitar su mano del hombro para mantenerla sentada.

- Está bien, aunque no es para tanto. – Accedió ella, mientras Harry se apoyaba sobre la mesa frente a ella y la miraba muy atento.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo pregunté primero.- le recordó el muchacho.

- ¿Tú preguntaste qué?- inquirió la chica extrañada.

- Te pregunté, dos veces si no me equivoco, a que se debía tu mirada de terror sólo porque te dije algo respecto al matrimonio.- refrescó su memoria Harry.

- Ah, eso.- contestó Hermione.

- Sí, eso. Tú no eres de pocas palabras, Hermione. ¿Qué pasó?- se extrañó el muchacho.

- Ya te dije que nada. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa. No es una pregunta muy común. Estábamos hablando de la profesora McGonagall y de pronto me sales con eso. Me sorprendiste, eso es todo.- intentó explicar la castaña apresurada.

- ¿Entonces no quieres casarte conmigo?- insistió Harry.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! – saltó la chica del asiento y se hubiera caído si su novio no la hubiera atrapado y vuelto a sentar con infinita paciencia.

- Aún no tengo fecha, estoy en lista de espera. Pero en cuanto tengamos una, te aviso.-bromeó el muchacho.

- Harry, no te atrevas a burlarte de eso. Es muy serio. No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto.- mencionó Hermione agitada.

- No me imaginaba que te fuera a causar tanto espanto pensar en casarte conmigo. Gracias. Tú sí que sabes como inflarme el ego.- dijo Harry sarcástico y algo ofendido.

- No, Harry, perdóname. No pretendía ofenderte, en serio. Es sólo que me tomaste de sorpresa. Estamos haciendo un pastel y de pronto me dices algo así. Nunca lo habíamos hablado y me asusté. Lo siento.- se disculpó la chica acongojada y con la cabeza gacha.

- No te sientas mal. Tienes razón. Fui muy brusco, ahora lo veo. Discúlpame tú.- le contestó Harry acariciándole el cabello.

- Entonces…Bueno ¿Tú lo has pensado?- preguntó la chica nerviosa sin dejar de mirar el piso.

- Hermione, mírame por favor. Bien. Claro que lo he pensado. Muchas veces, aunque he sido algo tonto, por lo que puedo ver ahora. Yo siempre lo he dado como un hecho sin pensar en tus sentimientos.-confesó el muchacho pensativo.

- ¡No! No digas eso. La verdad es que la idea también ha revoloteado en mi mente, ¿sabes? Pero yo no sabía lo que tú opinabas al respecto, y de cualquier modo aún es muy pronto. Por eso nunca te dije nada. No quería ser yo la que te espantara.- reconoció Hermione hablando casi sin respirar.

- ¿Cómo podría asustarme saber que sientes lo mismo que yo? Hermione, a veces eres tan increíblemente tonta.- le dijo Harry ya más tranquilo y en son de chanza.

- No tienes que llamarme tonta, sólo por ser considerada.- le rebatió la chica refunfuñando.

- Te digo tonta porque no puedo creer que sabiendo cuánto te amo, dudes siquiera de que lo que más quiero en el mundo es casarme contigo. Hace un rato te dije que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Yo diría que esa es una pista del tamaño de Gran Bretaña, ¿no crees?- se burló Harry.

- Lo sé.- concedió Hermione.- Pero creí que sólo lo decías por decir.

- Hermione, nada en lo relativo a mis sentimientos por ti, lo digo por decir. Eso tenlo muy claro. A nada le doy tanta importancia en mi vida como a lo que tenemos. – aclaró el muchacho.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mi. Te quiero tanto, Harry. Y nunca he dudado de que tú sientas lo mismo por mi. Es sólo que casarse es un gran paso y sé que los hombres son algo reticentes a eso.- suspiró la chica.

- Pues los que hacen eso son unos tontos. Cuando encuentras a alguien como yo a ti y tienes la suerte de que te corresponda, debes hacer todo lo posible para asegurarte de no perderla. Amarrarla si es posible; no es que yo haya pensado eso, claro, es un decir– indicó Harry algo avergonzado.

- Si lo hiciste, no está mal. Ha cruzado por mi mente, también.- le confió ahora Hermione, riendo.

- ¡Qué alivio! No quería asustarte. Pero si en algo tienes razón, es que tal vez aún es muy pronto para eso. Apenas empezamos nuestras carreras. Por mi parte no habría ningún problema, pero te conozco y sé que querrás esperar hasta que hayas terminado tus estudios y empieces en el Ministerio, ¿me equivoco? – le dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

- ¿Sabes? Debo de haber hecho algo muy bueno para merecerte.- tan sólo contestó Hermione conmovida por la comprensión que le mostraba el chico.

- Pues eso sólo nos asegura que somos el uno para el otro, porque yo me he preguntado muchas veces exactamente lo mismo.- confió Harry, sosteniendo la mano de su novia con firmeza.

- Tú eres simplemente tú, Harry. Eso es suficiente para amarte.- dijo la chica enlazando sus manos tras la nuca del muchacho para darle un profundo beso, que se prolongó por varios minutos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un agudo sonido.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó el muchacho apenas alejando sus labios de los de su novia.

- Ni idea. Ignóralo.- le contestó retomando el beso.

Un rato después, los dos chicos continuaban con su maratónica sesión de besos y caricias, pero un desagradable olor que provenía de la cocina hizo que se apartaran y luego de mirarse extrañados y algo mareados aún, echaron a correr hacia la fuente del mismo, para encontrase con que el humo salía desde el horno e inundaba toda la habitación.

Les tomó sólo segundos apagar la estufa y sacar el molde del horno, con el bizcocho absolutamente carbonizado, el cual fue a dar directamente al fregadero.

Hermione miraba desconsolada el fruto de su trabajo, mirando a Harry con estupor cuando éste rompió a reír a carcajadas, sin poder contenerse y sosteniéndose de la encimera para no caer.

- ¿Pero es que te volviste loco? Esto no es gracioso, Harry. ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Todos nos esperan. La señora Weasley va a matarme. – lo reprendió horrorizada.

- Hermione, cariño, ¿me prometes que no te molestas conmigo si te cuento un secreto?- preguntó el muchacho aún resoplando.

- Claro que no, ¿pero te parece que este es el mejor momento? Tenemos que ver cómo podemos arreglar esto.- indicó la chica abriendo las ventanas para que saliera el horrible olor a quemado.

- Me parece que es el mejor momento para que dejes de torturarte. Verás, tú sabes cuánto te queremos todos y lo mucho que valora la señora Weasley que te hayas ofrecido a hacer esto, pero ella es madre de siete hijos, una mujer muy previsora y si lo piensas bien, ha criado a los gemelos. Eso hace que siempre esté esperando lo peor, de modo que…- dejó Harry en el aire, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿De modo que qué? – preguntó la chica con voz de sospecha.

- Que eres más inocente de lo que pensaba si no te imaginas que para esta hora ella ya debe de estar terminando de decorar el pastel de Ron.- le confió Harry.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Quieres decir que nunca pensaron que pudiera lograrlo?- reaccionó Hermione ofendida.

- No exactamente. Había muchas posibilidades de que todo saliera bien. Las apuestas iban parejas, en realidad. Tranquila, esa fue idea de Fred y George, yo no tuve nada que ver. – se defendió el muchacho aún sonriendo ante la furia de su novia.

- Vaya, debo sentirme halagada entonces.- Contestó ella con sarcasmo.

- Hermione, nadie es perfecto. La repostería no es tu especialidad y conmigo como ayudante tampoco se podía esperar mucho. – insinúo Harry tranquilizador.

- De acuerdo, está bien. No voy a molestarme, después de todo tienes razón. Nadie es perfecto y debo dar gracias de que la señora Weasley sea tan precavida. Además, hoy es el cumpleaños de Ron. No voy a arruinarlo. Ahora, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer, me voy a cambiar. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- La chica pasó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo de lo más tranquila.

- Espera, espera. No pensé que te lo tomaras tan bien. ¿Y a qué se debe esa sonrisita? – preguntó Harry curioso y sorprendido por el cambio de humor abrupto de su novia.

- Nada en especial. Pensaba en que si todo el mundo va a estar tan atento al resultado de mi fracaso en la cocina, entonces alguien va a tener que explicarles qué estaba haciendo para dejar que el pastel se quemara. Y he decidido que ese alguien, cariño, vas a ser tú. Buena suerte. No olvides dejar en claro que yo lo estaba haciendo muy bien hasta que me distrajiste, los detalles lo dejo a tu imaginación, pero tampoco seas muy explícito. No olvides limpiar la cocina como me prometiste. – Terminó de indicar canturreando la castaña con una sonrisa pícara y dejando a un Harry totalmente ruborizado, que en cuanto salió del trance sólo atinó a suspirar y a hablar en voz baja mientras se dirigía al fregadero.

- Genial. No me dejarán en paz ni aunque pasen tres vidas. – refunfuñó.

Pero pensándolo bien, después de todo no podía imaginarse una mejor manera de echar a perder un pastel. Con una sonrisita sugerente, decidió que al día siguiente compraría todos los libros de cocina que encontrara. Y con esa idea en mente, sacó la varita para empezar a limpiar mientras se imaginaba muchos modos de arruinar una comida. Total, para eso estaban los restaurantes.

**N.A. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer. Se aceptan flores y tomatazos, pero que no vayan a estar muy maduros. Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
